


DAY 29 - The homework can wait

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Boys Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto did their homework, but Naruto was eager to do something else instead.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 52
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 29 - The homework can wait

Naruto and Sasuke were doing their homework. They were in Sasuke's room, sitting at his desk side by side. Since Naruto always needed help, and sometimes happened that he didn't understand something, Sasuke, his best friend, was always there to help him.

But this time things were a little different from than they were before. Sasuke was writing his homework and Naruto pretended to do so. Not only did he not understand the task, but he could not concentrate at all. The presence of the other boy was distracting. Some other ideas were crossing his mind that the two of them could do together rather than doing homework.

All because, some time ago he started to look at his friend with different eyes.

So far, he has not openly acknowledged it, although he has suggested and made jokes about it several times in front the other boy.

Unfortunately, Sasuke never didn't show any interest, but his face always betrayed him. Whenever Naruto said something in that phase, Sasuke's face would turn slightly red and he would look away, ashamed.

Or in the worse case of scenario, he would just say that Naruto is an idiot.

But Naruto still hoped he had some chance, and today he decided to try a little more openly to approach him with that suggestion or maybe take some action...

Naruto began to daydream, and Sasuke noticed that the blond boy was deep in his thoughts, and that he doesn't write his homework at all.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto winced and shrugged. "Nothing, just thinking..."

Sasuke asked with interest, "about what?"

"Well... I would like to do something else instead of homework..."

Sasuke sighed and answered, "we need to do homework first."

"I believe that the homework can wait." Naruto said and grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. "No. The homework can't wait."

"Aww, Sasukeeee... but this is sooo boring."

"And what do you want to do, instead?"

"Well..." Naruto looked at Sasuke, a little embarrassed, and licked his lips instinctively, then lowered his gaze to Sasuke's lips. 

'I'm obvious, aren't I?' That thought crossed his mind. 'Did I care? Not anymore...'

The black-haired boy stared at him, waiting. He didn't make things easy at all.

They were close to each other, but not enough. Naruto leaned a little with intention to clasp their lips together, but Sasuke backed away and exclaimed in confusion: "w-what are you doing?"

"I - I... Nothing. I'm sorry." Naruto got confused and immediately decided to give up. His face was suddenly red as tomato. 'I look like an idiot now,' he thought.

But Sasuke knew what Naruto intended. He, too, was confused, perhaps frightened when Naruto suddenly came too close.

He only reacted impulsively.

Sasuke stood in place and looked at his friend, who had his head bowed and his red face covered with hand.

Naruto was staring at his notebook as he didn't have the courage to look Sasuke in the eye anymore. He was already thinking that it would be best for him to leave. He believed he had ruined their friendship.

Naruto was afraid to lose Sasuke forever. But he couldn't resist, not to try. 'Damnit, now I screwed up everything. I'd better pick up my things and go home.'

He started to get up from his chair and was already putting his notebook in his bag when Sasuke asked him, "Naruto, where are you going?"

The blond boy got a little confused by that question, but replied, "I'm going home."

"Why? You haven't even got your homework done yet."

Naruto then looked at Sasuke as Sasuke stood up from his chair. Everything somehow happened quickly so Naruto didn't even realize what was going on. As soon as their lips were pressed together, Naruto became aware of the situation. His eyes widened in shock. That was the last thing he expected at that moment.

He thought that he was dreaming, but it was all too real. He was looking at black-haired boy who had his eyes closed. It was real.

Sasuke was kissing him...

Then black-haired boy broke the kiss, and looked into Naruto's bewildered face smirking. "What? Wasn't that what you wanted us to do...?"

The blond boy was still recovering from the shock, but he was able to respond, "well... yes, but I got a feeling you didn't want to do that."

"Well, I was confused at first too, that's probably why you misunderstood me."

Then Naruto grinned as he embraced Sasuke and pulled him into another, more passionate kiss.

And homework had to wait after all.


End file.
